Ziero's life bleached
by Lady Jaegerjaquez
Summary: A kid named Ziero has a bad life but I guess it gets worse after she meets new people. Read on to know what goes on people. Rated M for later I believe that would be right mainly for language very colorful.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Mess

Wow, five days ago I lived a quiet normal life, or relatively normal. Now I have no idea what to do. I can't tell what is going on right now but man I am lost and so confused. Well for the four years I've been alive no one cared for me I'm on my own basically because out of a family of twenty when your the youngest you become neglected. Especially because we are a family of demon angle mix. Well at least I know my twin brother will let me stay by his side. But even then you become forgotten so out of a natural instinct I felt like I need to be seen. My twin after two months was favored over me and my mother and father never looked or even talked to me unless it concerned him. I was so mad the day I realized that, that I lost control and the shitiest part was that him and I share a room and bed. But that day I was so pissed that I threw the bed across the room smashing it to pieces and completely destroying the room. When I was done my brother came in and looked at me at first I thought it was anger or rejection but it was actually sympathy in his eyes as he watched me cry my eyes out. As he comforted me I swore to myself that I would never cry again seeing him in so much pain only by seeing me made me really upset it was time for me to learn how to get stronger and the fact that in five days I did so much I thought I was a monster of which I am. I mean I'm a full fledged demon and angle a freak of nature man my life is fucked up no one will ever love me for all I know from my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**well I'm back sorry if it was confusing in chapter one but hey I told you I was new hahaha! Umm well I can't find Grimmy probably because I told him he needed to see a doctor bout getting the cold he has so. Yo! Emo! Get away from princes and do your job!**

**Uquiorra: *blank stare* mrs Jaegerjaquez dose not own anything but Ziero and Shadow.**

**lady: I'm not old jackass!**

CHAPTER 2: Starting A New  
My family has been neglecting me for five years. Yes today my twin and I turn five. The way I spend it is by staying clear of my parents and siblings by going into the woods. The thing is that when I got to my favorite spot I saw a man standing there. He looked to be eight feet tall with black hair. When he saw me I thought he was going to kill me, but he just looked at the tree again. So I ran cautiously up to him and asked him what was wrong but got no reply. "Hi ummm who are you? Can you even see me dude?" I said. Then when he looked at me he looked with a look of surprise like no one ever looks at him to. So what do I do I smile at him. So he asks "you really see me? How? I'm dead." When I was told that I was so shocked I just dropped to my knees. Then someone else came up saying "Shadow come on time to go we got what we needed." He looked to be at least six feet tall and he had blue hair there was a hole in his abdomen and a jaw like bone on his cheek. Surprisingly at the age of five I did find him hot. While he came closer 'shadow' looked at the tree and said something about a soul and the tree he was looking at. The other guy said "let the hollows deal with it."  
"Who are you blue hair?" I said getting up and he looked at me with the same look of surprise as shadow did and it was quite funny to see. He looked between shadow and me and shadow told him I was still living. So the guy with blue hair looked at me and sighed" My name is Grimmjow and this giant numbskull is Shadow. Who are you kid?"  
"My name is Ziero and I'm five. Plus you are an arrogant asshole."  
"Well that is some dirty mouth you have." Grimmjow said with a psychotic grin. While he said that shadow was hitting his head off the tree. He was yelling something bout what I said and a sprit. So I look up and saw a young boy in the tree quite scared from what I see. So I run over to shadow and grab him.  
"Stop that! The boy is going to fall out if you don't stop!" I said but in no time Grimmjow grabbed me around my stomach pulling me back and throwing me over his shoulder telling me to stop. But once the boy fell out of the tree I got out of Grimmjow's grip and ran over to him and saw he had broken bones. So I ran over to Shadow and hit him for hurting the boy but when I hit I'm I heard a sickening crack. That told me I broke his leg.  
"Ouch! You little son of a bitch!" Shadow shouted.  
"She's fucking strong!"Grimmjow yelled.  
"Why don't we take her back to lord Aizen and let him decide what to do?"  
"You actually said something smart Shadow." Grimmjow said surprised.  
"Umm not to be a wet blanket but I'm not going with you." I said.  
"Too bad runt." Grimmjow said walking over, grabbing and throwing me over his shoulder. The last thing I saw before I was taken away was the tree I spent five years going to and cry at. For once in so long I actually wanted to cry but I didn't I had to prove to my self that I was strong so I closed my eyes tight. When I opened my eyes it was a kind of night time but when Grimmjow put me down I was able to stand so I took in a full three-sixty look and saw nothing but sand and some kind of castle what looked to be a thousand miles away. But soon falling forward and the darkness was the last thing I remembered of that spot.


End file.
